


If I Wrote You a Song

by Mia_Ky



Category: The Music Freaks
Genre: Hailey - Freeform, Jake/Zander - Freeform, Jander, Love Song, Luke - Freeform, M/M, Milly - Freeform, Songwriting, idk man, lil bit of Mailey, sean - Freeform, uhh ill add tags later too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Ky/pseuds/Mia_Ky
Summary: “You two.. are going to write the clubs newest song.” she said
Relationships: Jake/Zander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Set a Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry to anyone reading this.. i’m sorry rosy.. and everyone else who has to see this..

Hailey walked in front of the 5 other members of the Music Club.

“So.. before we begin, I’m setting a challenge.” she started. She heard Jake sigh. She smiled, Jake didn’t know who that the challenge wasn’t _just_ for him. “But, this challenge is only for Jake and Zander.” she continued.

Jake and Zander looked at eachother wide-eyed. Why would Hailey do this? She knew the two hated eachother. There was a long pause, until Zander decided to break the silence.

“Wha- Why would you partner me up with a jerk like him?!” Zander yelled, standing up. “He- he’s been making fun of our club for months now!”

Jake rose too, jumping off the desk. “The name’s _Jake_ , Zander. And I’m not too stoked about it either! You weren’t.. and still aren’t really the nicest person to me, too.

“Guys, please. It’s to help you two get along.” Hailey pressed. She folded her arms and looked at Milly, for backup.

“Yeah... I get what Hailey’s saying. Your not-so-little rivalry has been getting in the way of all of our rehearsals and meetings!” Milly said, getting the hint. “Everyone agrees.” She added, nodding at Sean and Luke. 

“C’mon guys, we’re not _that_ bad.. are we?” Jake asked. He knew that his relationship with Zander wasn’t the best, but, did it really get in the way?

He looked over at the other guys, Sean and Luke. They had a sheepish look on their faces, averting eye contact with either Jake or Zander right in the eyes. 

“I mean.. you guys do argue a lot. But you’re two of the most important people in the group – Sorry Hailey – we cant just get rid of you.” Luke said as an attempt to break the tension in the air. 

“But he’s been insulting us for ages! How do you know I can trust him?” Zander’s voice cried. Jake looked back at him, before immediately looking away as Zander noticed him.

“Please, Zander. It’s for the good of the club.” Hailey walked over and put a hand on her brother’s shoulder.

Jake felt a pang if guilt. That’s when he decided. “If it’s for the club, I’m in. Even if it’s with Zander.”

Zander stared at Jake in disbelief. He.. couldn’t believe it. Jake noticed Zander staring, and looked back at him. His dark eyes contrasting Zander’s lavender ones. It wasn’t the Jake he knew. Or he _thought_ he knew.

“Zander, you in?” Hailey asked, disrupting the silence. 

There was a small sigh.

“For the Club.”


	2. Ring a Doorbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m still sorry. also whO IN THEIR RIGHTMIND IS PUTTING HITS ON THIS??? ROSY, IF YOURE CURRENTLY READING THIS I WILL SCREAM

Jake stared in shock.  
_‘Zander agreed to do something with me?!’_ he thought. Damn, was it hot in here? It’s feeling kind of hot in here..

“Wh- Wait... What did you say?” Jake mumbled, looking expectantly across the room, where a certain boy stood. 

Zander scoffed. “I said: Yes. I am going to do.. whatever Hailey sets for us.” 

“Perfect!” Hailey cut in. “I can finally tell you what the task actually is.” 

“Gee, the tension is killing me!” Milly said sarcastically, striking a dramatic pose and flopping onto one of the benches. 

“You already know?!” Jake said, looking at her. “Did Hailey tell you?”

Hailey’s cheeks flushed. “Well, Jake, Milly is my friend. And.. And we were the ones to plan this project. Of course she knew.” She said, crossing her arms. “But anyways!” she continued, “You two are going to write the club’s newest song!”

There was a silence before Jake snickered. “Jeez, Hailey! I know you’re not the most fun person on the planet but I was already gonna go that anyway!”

Milly sprang up, elbowing Jake in the arm. “Ah, Jake. You shoulda let her finish talking..”

“What do you m-“

“She _means_ that the clubs new song is a love song!” Hailey finished.

Jake and Zander looked at Hailey, then eachother.

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

****

The automated voice of the bus played through the speakers. “ **NOW STOPPING AT TERRINS ROAD** ”

As Zander stepped off the platform, he opened his phone to the texts he and Jake had sent to eachother. 

Jake: _so when are we gonna write the song?_

Me: _I’ll go to your house this afternoon. There’s a bus that passes by your road._

Jake: _kk, when will it come?_

Me: _maybe around 4:30pm_

Jake: _alright, i’ll be expecting you at like 5 :))_

Me: _ok_

He glared at his phone screen while shoving his earphones into his pocket. This was stupid. Jake was stupid. He mocks the club for months, then struts his pretty face into the club room and auditions?! And then he sings amazingly?! “ _God, I shouldn’t have agreed.. This whole ‘love song is a sign of intimacy and friendship’ stuff is bs._ ” he thought.

Nevertheless, he rang Jake’s doorbell. 

****

Jake looked around his house, looking for any mess. He got to the kitchen before he heard the sudden bell chimes of his doorbell. And.. Zander’s here. Taking a quick look around himself, he called down the hall: “COMING!”

He swung open the door, seeing Zander standing at his doorstep. “I-Uh, come in?” he said, it was kind of a question more than an endearing statement, though.

Zander and Jake were sitting at Jake’s desk, their laptops open. Jake’s was to write lyrics and Zander’s was to play the beat that Sean picked out. 

“U-uhm, so how do we write a song?” Jake asked, looking towards Zander. 

Zander sighed, “Well, it’s a love song. So, write down how you feel about that girl you like?”

Jake flushed, “WH- You mean Daisy?! Psh.. I-I dont have feelings for _her_!” He wasn’t _completely_ wrong... Jake didn’t really like Daisy anymore. He just accepted that Daisy was just too busy for a relationship, and he didn’t even know if she liked him.

“Well,” Zander interrupted the singer’s train of thought, “I mean, unless you’re allergic to her, with the turning red and all, I just thought you had a crush on her.” 

“I did have a crush on her, just not anymore...” Jake said, looking away. His eyes landed on the blank document. “But anyways, let’s just start writing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter done! i assume the next chapter is the last, though. also please excuse my half-a*sed reason for Jake not to like Daisy anymore.. idk what the hell im doing half the time and i think of these ideas while i eat dinner 😌😌 hope to see you next chapter!


	3. Fall in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO IM SO SORRY THHIS TOOK 800 YEARS LIKE DKSKDJSJD I PROCRASTINATED SO MUCH IM SORRY 😭😭

“Alright! I think we’re done!” Jake said, stretching his arms out as Zander punched in the last few words. 

“Yeah, we just have to get a recording of you singing to the track Sean gave us. Then we can show Hailey on Monday at the club meeting.” Zander added, pulling up the backing track’s file.

Jake started to sing. Zander leaned forward into the desk, watching the music program to avoid Jake seeing how red he’d become. Hearing the romantic statements, from Jake specifically, made him feel weird. His heart raced, and he felt his face heat up. Maybe he was allergic to him, like Jake was when he went around that Daisy girl. _Was_. 

_Ah._

He knew that feeling now. Yearning, longing. _Love_. God, nuh-uh. No way, he wasn’t going to take action on this sudden crush on Jake. Jake is too silly. Too immature. He would simply have to bury it down and forget. 

Jake took a deep breath when he finished singing. “So.. are we done?” he asked looking at Zander next to him.

There was a beat of silence before Zander snapped back to reality. “I- uh- Yeah, yeah we’re done. You sang.. good.” he said, ignoring his sudden epiphany. 

“Thanks!” Jake said with a smile, “Y’know writing a song with you wasn’t as bad as I thought.” 

Zander leaned closer to Jake, which _did_ make his own heart race but Jake didn’t know that, “Hm? What’s that supposed to mean?” he said, with a smug grin.

Jake moved his chair back, “I- Well it means that me from a week ago would despised writing a song with you, fancy pants.” he said, playfully nudging Zander in the shoulder.

“I guess we’re on the same page.” Zander said, checking his watch: 7:03. He started to pack up his things, "But really, I'm.. sorry for how I acted recently. It was a rather immature thing to do." 

Jake cheeks flushed a tone rosier, "I- Uh.. It's alright! We're okay now!" he said and flashed Zander a grin. 

Zander slung his bag over his shoulder and smiled, "Thanks, Jake." he said and headed towards the door.

"No problem..? See you Monday!" Jake replied, and lead Zander outside. 

****

Jake watched as Zander walked down the side walk before walking back into his bedroom. He flopped onto his bed. Why did he feel all.. _icky?_. Hmm, he would have to consult someone on that later. He took out his phone, hoping to scroll mindlessly before he got bored. But his eyes landed on a unread message: 

Jake raised an eyebrow, he must've not seen the message because his phone was in his pocket the whole time. He looked at the message, might as well reply now. 

Hailey: _How's song writing?_

Me: _it was cool. zander just left_

Jake's face lit up. Maybe he could ask _Hailey_ about his weird feelings.

Me: _oh speaking of zander!!_  
Me: _i feel weird when he's there_

Hailey: Weird? How?

Hailey smiled behind the screen, remembering what Milly had said when first Hailey suggested the challenge.

****

"I think setting a challenge for Jake and Zander would really help them get along. Y'know, become friends or whatever." Hailey said walking down the hall, Milly by her side. "They've gone of a really rocky start."

Milly grinned brightly, "That's an awesome idea! It might make them more than friends , if y'know what I mean!" she said, shooting Hailey a sarcastic wink. It made Hailey blush and let out an annoyed sigh, but Milly knew that she made her smile. "Aw! You know you love me!" Milly giggled. She looked over at Hailey, who was - indeed - smiling. 

"Guess I do."

****

Hailey's attention was drawn back to the screen in front of her. A new message from Jake appeared in grey, contrasting her blue ones.

Jake: _idk.. like i feel all sick in my stomach n stuff??_

Hailey snickered. She guessed Milly was right. 

Me: _Really? Damn, Jake_

Jake: _hailey!! what does it mean??_

Me: _it means that you like my step-brother_

Jake: _AGBIXJR_  
Jake: _pfft funny joke_

Hailey: _Jake, did you think about it?_

There was a long pause, Jake was probably thinking _now_. Hailey took a sip from her lemonade as Jake's new message showed up.

Jake: _hailey i dont like how you know my feelings more than i do_

The comfortable silence in Hailey's house was interrupted by the muffled jangle of keys from outside. Zander probably arrived home. She quickly punched in her response.

Me: _this is you we're talking about_

She left the table to go greet her brother, who had just stepped into the room. 

Zander dropped off his bag next to the coat rack and made his way to his way to the kitchen to get something to eat. Hailey greeted him. "Hey, Zander! How did writing the song with Jake go?" she said.

"It was.." he paused, remembering that spinning feeling he felt. "It was fine." he continued coldly. He opened the fridge.

"We had pasta for dinner. The leftovers are on the bottom shelf." Hailey said, walking up next to him. "Did you manage to write a chorus, atleast?" she added, attempting to get him to open up.

"Yeah, surprisingly! He wasn't as bad as I anticipated." Zander said as he placed the ceramic bowl into the microwave. "He's actually pretty skilled at thinking of lyrics, when he actually tries." he says with a smirk.

Hailey looked at Zander. She guessed that 'icky' feeling Jake had was sort of mutual. "Jeez, if I knew you were gonna fall head over heels for him, I would've gotten you two to write more than a chorus." she quipped placing a hand on her hip.

That got Zander.

"I- WH- You think _I_ have a crush on _HIM?!_ " he says louder than the microwave's loud beep. "That's- That's ridiculous."

"Hm, then it must be a coincidence you're constantly talking about him." Hailey said, tapping her chin. She clasped her hands together and placed them next to her chin, " _Jake_ is always late! Why does _Jake_ never take anything seriously?!" she said in a mocking tone. She laughed and folded her arms, "Please, Zander. You talk about this guy everyday! You're practically obsessed with him." 

Zander's eyes widened, and Hailey didn't miss his cheeks flush. "You're being stupid, Hailey. I don't like Jake, he doesn't like me." he said, setting up a place mat on the table. His head spun. How did _Hailey_ know Zander felt? "I mean, we were at eachother's throats last week, it's not like it's some 'forbidden love' we didn't know about." he said, scooping pasta with his fork.

Hailey looked to the side. Zander was never open about his feelings. How could Hailey get him to open up now? Of course, bring up the subject matter. She sat down at her previous spot. "Then I guess Jake is just allergic to you." she said staring out the window. Zander gave her a curious look, prompting Hailey to continue. "Yeah, he was all like 'I felt on weird and warm around him' and stuff. Guess he's just sick." she said, waving her hand around. She wasn't _lying_ , she was just exaggerating the truth to a high degree. 

Zander leaned back, folding his arms, "I- really...?" he said, looking away. His heart raced. Did Jake really feel like that? 

"Yeah. But, do what you will with that information. I'm going to get ready for bed." Hailey said, placing her empty cup in the sink and walking out of the room.

****

Monday came sooner than Zander and Jake would’ve liked. Jake didn’t know _how_ to handle the information Hailey told him. There’s NO way he could like Zander. They were just at eachother’s throats, like, two weeks ago!

But Jake doesn’t _hate_ Zander anymore. He drummed his pencil onto the page, wondering his emotions...

...Until his mind drifted elsewhere. He thought of Zander. And it turned out that Jake noticed much more about that him than he thought. The way Zander’s shoulders shook a bit when he laughed. The way that he rubbed his temples when under pressure. The w-

“Uh- Jake are you okay?” Ms. Jones’ voice peeked up from the front of the room. 

“Aha, yeah, Miss. Just- Just working on this equation!” Jake replied, with a small chuckle. He looked down at his paper and scribbled away at it’s surface. 

Lunch time approached. After returning his tray onto the cafeteria’s main counter, Jake started to head down the hall, to the Music Room. He slowed down as the familiar lavender poster came into view. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Zander standing at the keyboard. 

Now what happens when you leave two rivals (that secretly love eachother) in a room alone?

“Oh! Uh- Hey Zander!” Jake shoved his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. “Why are you here so early?” 

Zander sat down on one of the chairs that sat in the corner of the room. “I could ask you the same thing, you know. But I like to eat lunch in here, away from all the loudness and chaos in the cafeteria.” he replied, looking back at Jake with a cold stare that he gave to practically everyone.

“Well, y’know! Just trying to keep up my on-time streak!” Jake said and pulled a chair off the tall stack and sat next to Zander at the keyboard. He remembered what Hailey had texted him yesterday. What would he do about that? Jake chose to be himself. “Also- Uh, I have something to tell you.”

Zander’s heart and mind raced. What Jake said was vague and was capable of meaning many things. But it’s _Jake_. It couldn’t possibly be so terrible. Maybe. Regardless, Zander let out a dry “Go ahead.”

And, _boy_ , did Jake go ahead. After a few moments of silence, Jake sighed. “Okay so, I _think_ I may be in love with you. Or something. Like, yesterday we were like hanging out and it made me all warm and stuff? And I didn’t know what that meant, so I told Hailey, ‘cause she knows things. And she said that I might like you. So yeah! I like you, even though it’s kinda wack.” 

Zander stayed quiet for a moment, before giving Jake a small grin. “So, you’re saying that you apparently like me? ‘Cause us hanging out yesterday somehow awakened something in you?” he asked, behind the playful smile, Zander’s head was out of control thoughts of _’IS HE JOKING???’, ‘FOR REAL???’ and ‘GNWIXNWJDE’_ flooding it.

Jake have a small chuckle, listening back to what he said just seconds ago. “Well, it sounds stupid when you put it like that. But yes.”

“Jake, how would you feel if I felt the same?” 

“I’d be really happy, I guess? I mean how- OH. OH WAIT-“ 

Zander’s laughter filled the small room as he watched Jake’s reaction. Jake chuckles followed suit. But a question still stood.

Jake took a deep breath in, “Wait, does this mean we’re like... dating now? Like boyfriends?” 

Zander stared down at the music room's blue carpet. He smiled. "I mean if you want to..." he said, as he slowly moved his eyes up to meet Jake's. 

Jake's face lit up at the words. A wide grin spread across it. He played with his hands in his lap. “Yeah! Yeah, I do.” he said quickly, and his right hand reached out to Zander’s left across the seat. 

Both Zander and Jake’s faces heated into a blush as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“Geez, this is dumb...” Zander finally said, pulling his hand away to cover his face. But the smile on his lips remained. 

“Zander?” Jake said as he got up, heading over to set up the microphone stand. 

“Yeah...?” 

“I love you.” 

Zander sighed, joy filling his heart. 

A knock at the door broke the calm silence. Hailey stood in the doorway, a slightly confused look on her face. “Why are you two here so early?” she asked as she walked in.

“Uh- We wanted to check on the song that we wrote. Just making sure the tempo and rhythm lined up.” Zander explained casually, crouching to plug in his keyboard. 

“That’s great! Can’t wait for the rest of the club to hear it.” Hailey said and as if on cue, Milly, Luke and Sean walked into the room.

Zander, took a final look at Jake, who held is gaze, just for a moment and reached over for his laptop case. 

Maybe Hailey’s challenge did benefit the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeye this is the end!! again, sorry this took so long, i procrastinated and didn’t wanna write. But i hope you enjoyed the story!!


End file.
